Why Do I Need Your Help?
by Catlover friendly-but-xplosive
Summary: A Tok'ra at a party. Not a very good summary, but you'll just have to read it to find out more. Supposed to be funny, but I'm not very good at writing funny stories.


I really don't know what I was trying to achive with this one... exploring how a Tok'ra would react to an ordinary party I guess. Especially one who hadn't been on Earth that long and when she did get out, because she looks like a teen, is treated like one even though she's an adult... anyway, Stargate isn't mine, so... I'm not making any money from this. Unforunantly. Enjoy!

XX

All of SG-1 was out at a party Sam's brother was hosting. He had been kind enough to extend an invitation to his sister and her friends. Though not to happy about it- he didn't much like Mark- Jack had come, figuring he could sit in a corner with Sana and talk to her. Sana was the Tok'ra liaison, and he had been most disgruntled when Hammond had assigned her to his team. But over the two years she had served after him he had come to respect both her combat abilities and her as a person in general- even the snake, Tani. Sana often made light of her symbiote, referring to her as the 'voice in her head' or even 'the snake' at times. When she was particularly scolding or mother like, she called her 'Jemima Cricket'. Her young son, Tellen, loved children's videos.

Sana had been 15 when she joined the Tok'ra, fleeing from an abusive husband. Though she hadn't taken her son with her at the time, she had returned for him after joining SG-1 and the Tok'ra had been forced to accept that she wouldn't give him back. Though 19 now, she still looked 15, and always would. Though not a problem off world, it caused much hindrance for her on Earth. People looked down on her and treated her like a teenager. She was very frustrated.

But there was one problem with his plan- which Sana had agreed with whole heartedly. She knew people would talk down to her and she knew Jack wouldn't. She enjoyed talking to the Colonel as much as he enjoyed talking to her. Considering his opinion of Tok'ra, their friendship was strange. As soon as they had arrived, Sam had been mobbed by Mark's children, who loved their aunt; Daniel had struck up a conversation with Mark's wife; Teal'c had found the food table and Sana had been taken aside by some local teenagers. He saw the expression of frustration fleetingly cross his youngest team member's face, but also resignation. None of the teenagers noticed. He sighed. There went the plan.

***

Sana kept glancing at the Colonel, panic evident in her vivid blue eyes. Usually they were animated around her team mates, but she had no idea what these kids were talking about. Some new movie and cute guys she had never heard of. Not surprising since the movies she had watched weren't chick flicks. She wasn't a teenage, despite her appearance! And she was sick of been treated like one. But she was used to it. On this world, she would have only just entered adulthood. The most frustrating thing of all was, she reflected, that she wasn't able to get past a drivers licence. She could get a learners permit, even pass off as 17 if she dressed up. But she would never be accepted as an adult on Earth.

"Robert Pattison is so hot!" one girl exclaimed as she turned her attention back to the conversation. The speaker was tall and blonde and, according to the fashion magazines she had read, had curves in all the right places. On her home world, you were too covered up by furs to notice body shape. She lived in a village high in a mountain range, a ten minute walk from the Stargate.

"He is so not!" another argued. "He's ugly as!" This girl was short, only a little taller than Sana herself, and had black hair cut short so it bobbed at her earlobes. She had a cheeky smile and hazel eyes.

"What would you know?" Blondie laughed, punching Black Hair in the arm playfully. Black Hair punched her back. Though the girls had introduced themselves to her earlier, she had forgotten their names. "You think Harrison Ford is cute!"

"Well he is," Black Hair said defensively. It looked like this was an old argument. Barely containing a sigh that she wasn't able to think of a good excuse to leave the conversation and chatting to Tani, Sana missed what was said next until Blondie poked her.

"What?" she asked, looking around at her. The two teenagers laughed and Black Hair shook her head. Her own spunky blonde hair did exactly what her sons did: always looked messy. She had been informed it made her look 'cool', which Sam had assured her, was a compliment.

"Head in the clouds," Blondie said. "She asked what you thought." Sana frowned. She wished she had paid more attention.

"About what?"

The girls shook their head incredulously. "Can you believe her?" Black Hair asked. "What do you think of Harrison Ford? Is he cute or what?"

"I guess so," Sana said, wishing she knew who he was. The name did sound vaguely familiar… something to do with movie night maybe…

She sent another pleading gaze the Colonel's way, begging him silently to see her plight and take pity on her. She saw him flash a grin in her direction from where he sat alone in his corner, clearly enjoying watching her discomfort. But he did rise and stroll over to her. She shook her head. That man was such a show off!

The girls followed her gaze and watched him. "Who is he?" Black Hair asked, "Your father?" Sana shook her head.

"Nope, my fathers friend. My dad's out of the country," -_You could say that, he's off world- _"And he looks after me when he's gone." Blondie and Black Hair nodded in understanding.

"My uncle looks after me when my dad's busy with work," Blondie said. Sana smiled politely, though she didn't really care.

"What does he do?" she asked, but just then Jack finally came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo. Come over here, I want to show you something." _Thank you, _Sana sent with her eyes. _Thank you so very much!_

"Sorry, I gotta go. Bye," she told Black Hair and Blondie before walking off with Jack. As soon as they were out of earshot, she exclaimed,

"Thank you so very much sir!" a quick glance behind them saw that Blondie and Black Hair were engrossed in their previous debate once again. "I didn't have the faintest clue what they were talking about!?" after a pause she added, "By the way, sir, who are Harrison Ford and Robert Patterson?"

"Well," he said as they sat in his corner again, "Harrison Ford is in Star Wars. He played Han Solo." Comprehension dawned on her face.

"I thought he had something to do with movie night." She said with a smile. "Speaking of which, what are we going to be watching this week?" Jack shrugged.

"As to Robert Patterson, I have no idea. Ask Cassie the next time you see her." Sana grinned.

"Ok." There was silence for a while until Sana broke it with a laugh.

"What's funny?" Jack asked her curiously. She broke off a conversation with Tani.

"I was just thinking. I'm an alien; I was born a ten minute walk from the Stargate. I have a snake in my head. I've faced certain death more times than I can count. I've been tortured in ways no one here has been in their wildest nightmares. I've seen things they've never imagined." She shook her head, bemused. "I look 15, even though I'm about to turn 20, and I always will." There was a pause while she exchanged a remark with Tani, then: "Why is it I needed your help to get away from two Earth teenagers?" their combined laughter rang out over the crowd.

XX

Please R&R!


End file.
